Wedding Dress
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Mereka berjanji akan selalu saling menjaga dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka walau berbagai rintangan terus menghalangi. KyuMin Fanfict / GenderSwitch / 2Shoot
1. Chapter 1

_**Wedding Dress**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s) bertebaran, -newbie-, dll._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jung Hana (OC), dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* __J_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

_._

_Tutt.. Tutt.._

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, mohon tinggalkan pesan setel—"_

Pipp

"Isshhh~" Desis seorang _yeoja_ manis yang tampak sangat kesal ketika untuk kesekian kali panggilannya hanya dijawab oleh suara _operator_. "Ck! Coba sekali lagi." Gumamnya.

_Tutt.. tutt.._

"_Yeobeoseyeo_?" Suara _bass_ milik sang kekasih langsung menyapa gendang telinganya ketika panggilan itu terjawab.

"Kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanyanya beruntun, dengan nada ketus yang terkesan manja.

"_Mian chagi_ aku baru selesai _meeting_ dengan _kolega_, ponselku tertinggal dimeja kerja tadi." Jawab sang kekasih menyesal.

"Hhh~ ya sudahlah. Mm- apa kita jadi berangkat?" Tanya sang _yeoja_ kemudian.

"Huh? Kemana?" Tanya kekasih _evil-_nya sok polos, ia berniat menggoda si _yeoja_ manis.

"_Yak_! Cho Kyuhyun!" Kata si _yeoja_ manis, kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh "_Arrasseo_ Sungminie _chagiii~_ tapi, apa kau tak keberatan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu? Pekerjaanku masih ada yang belum terselesaikan. Nanti aku menyusul, _ne~_?"

"Hahhh~_ arrasseoyeo~" _Desah Sungmin, mengalah.

"_Good! Love U honey_~" Seru Kyuhyun, senang dengan pengertian yang lagi-lagi Sungmin berikan.

"_Ne, nado~" _Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum malu-malu, walaupun Kyuhyun tak mungkin melihatnya.

Pipp

Lee Sungmin, _yeoja _manis berumur 27tahun yang bekerja sebagai manager disalah satu restoran elit dipusat kota Seoul. Restoran yang merupakan pusat dari sekian banyak cabang milik Ny. Cho Heechul, calon mertuanya. Sebenarnya ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, namun sifatnya yang mandiri tidak membuat ia tergantung pada harta milik kedua orangtuanya. Sejak umur 17, ia memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah dari orangtua dan namdongsaengnya, Lee Sungjin. Kemudian menyewa sebuah apartement sederhana yang dekat dengan Universitas tempat ia menuntut ilmu, yang kini telah menjadi hak miliknya pribadi.

Selama menjadi mahasiswa ia bekerja paruh waktu direstoran tersebut, pekerjaan yang bertolak belakang dengan jurusan yang ia ambil. Namun karena kerja kerasnya, kariernya terus meranjak yang dari semula menjadi _waitress_ kini telah menempati jabatan terpenting direstoran tersebut. Walaupun terkadang hubungan spesialnya dengan anak pemilik restoran tempat ia bekerja menjadi bahan pergunjingan rekan kerjanya.

Ya, disinilah ia bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang umurnya 2tahun dibawahnya namun mapan dan dewasa. Karena merupakan anak tunggal dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul –salah satu pasangan tersukses di Seoul-, sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari _Cho Corporation_ milik orangtuanya. Sama seperti halnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga merupakan pribadi yang mandiri dan tak bergantung pada orangtuanya. Namun karena sadar akan posisinya, ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak egois dengan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya.

7hari lagi mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Dan perlu kalian tahu, hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir 5tahun lamanya ini tak pernah diduga siapapun –kecuali Sungmin. Karena apabila tanpa kegigihan dan kesabaran Lee Sungmin untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hubungan ini tak akan terjalin dengan mudah. Kyuhyun yang cenderung _pasif _mengharuskan Sungmin untuk lebih _aktif_ menghadapi Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Meskipun masih ada 'sedikit' keraguan didalam hatinya, kala teringat masalalu yang –menurutnya- kelam pernah ia alami dihidupnya. Namun ia berusaha mengubur itu sedalam-dalamnya dan mencoba untuk menata masa depan lebih baik dengan Sungmin tanpa bayang-bayang masalalu.

Dan hari ini mereka berencana untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin yang sudah Sungmin pesan melalui internet. Tidak susah karena _Designer _yang Sungmin percayakan adalah sepupunya sendiri. Karena Kyuhyun masih terkendala dengan pekerjaannya, Sungmin terpaksa datang sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk menyusul tadi. Dan kini Sungmin tengah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan sederhana yang bertuliskan "HyunNa Boutique"

.

"_Annyeonghaseyeo_~" Sapanya setelah membuka pintu masuk, dilihatnya seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi semampai membulatkan mata kala ia tersenyum manis.

"_Eonnie_!" Pekik _yeoja_ tersebut seraya menubruk tubuh Sungmin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka layaknya anak kecil yang bertemu dengan ibunya, setelah tersesat seharian dipasar. (=,=)

"_Ommoo~ Hana-ya~_" Seru Sungmin terkekeh. Perlahan pelukannya melonggar kemudian menatap lekat wajah _yeoja _yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Kau terlihat lebih 'segar' sekarang."

"_Jjinjayeo?_" Ujar Hana riang. "Yahh~ tentu saja, sebentar lagi _eonnie_-ku menikah." Lanjutnya sembari mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk disofa putih yang ada disana.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Hana, "Kau harus tetap 'kuat'." Ujarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Hana menghela nafas sebelum bicara, "Tentu _eonnie_-ku yang bawel… Heuhhh~ kau masih tetap cerewet seperti _halmoenie_." Ejek Hana.

"_Yak!_ Aku begitu karena aku menyayangimu!" Seru Sungmin, pipinya digembungkan dengan bibir mengerucut. Ekspresi imut Sungmin ketika sedang kesal.

Hana terkekeh, "_Aigooo~_ bahkan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri, tapi apa ini?!" Tangannya menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin, " Seperti anak kecil." Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"_Yak_!"

"_Arrasseo, arrasseo. Mian._" Tangannya membentuk '_Peace-sign_' sebelum Sungmin tambah kesal.

"Hhh~ dasar!" runtuk Sungmin, namun kemudian kekehan kecil tercipta antara mereka. "Ah _matta_! Bagaimana?" Seru Sungmin setelah teringat akan tujuannya kesana.

"Ah! Hampir lupa. Sebentar aku ambilkan dulu." Jawab Hana dan segera melesat menuju sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian ia datang membawa sesuatu yang sudah Sungmin nanti-nantikan.

"_Cha_! Cobalah, kamarnya disana." Tunjuknya pada sebuah ruangan yang tertutupi tirai berwarna kuning emas.

.

"Waaaw~ kau cantik sekali _eonnie~_" Kagum Hana saat Sungmin keluar dari balik tirai. Gaun tanpa lengan sederhana namun cantik berwarna putih, dengan aksen manik-manik yang unik berwarna soft pink didadanya. "Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Hanna kemudian.

"Tentu, kau memang hebat!" Bangga Sungmin terhadap hasil pekerjaan Hana begitu sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi calon suaminya ketika melihatnya memakai gaun itu. "_Ommo_~ Hana-ya, aku ingin kekamar mandi." Begitulah kalau ia sedang gugup, menggemaskan. (*,*)

Hana terkekeh, mengerti betul apa yang sedang dirasakan _eonni_-nya. "Eoh, silahkan eonnie. Itu kamar mandinya." Tunjuknya pada sebuah pintu yang terletak dipojok ruangan itu. "Perlu kuantar?"

"Aah~ tidak usah. Nanti kalau calon suamiku datang katakan untuk menunggu."

"_Arrasseo_."

.

"_Annyeonghaseyeo~_" Suara seorang namja, membuat yeoja mungil yang sedang menunduk membaca majalah berkesimpulan bahwa itu adalah calon suami Sungmin.

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyeo—"_

_**DEG**_

Entah suara jantung siapa yang berdebar, namun kedua orang berbeda gender itu saling bertatapan dengan raut terkejut.

"_Oppa_~" Panggil si _yeoja_ mungil, lirih.

"Hana-ya~" Sang_ namja_ mendekat perlahan, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mimpikah ia?

"Kyuhyun _Oppa_~" Panggil Hana dengan suara seraknya, airmata telah meluncur melewati pipi tirusnya.

"Jung Hana?" Kyuhyun, namja itu memanggil untuk memastikan dan berjalan lebih dekat.

"_Ne Oppa_~" Jawab Hana tersenyum haru, kini Kyuhyun telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak dekat masih dengan wajah 'tak percaya'.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun telah memerangkap tubuh Hana dengan pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan, "Hana-ya~"

Perlahan Hanna membalas pelukan itu, "Aku merindukanmu _Oppa_~

"_Nado_~"

"Aku -mencintaimu~"

"_Ne, nado~_"

_**DEG**_

Tanpa Kyuhyun dan Hana sadari, cairan bening meluncur dari _foxy_ indah seseorang yang tengah menyaksikan pelukan 'rindu' mereka dengan pandangan terluka dan mendengar jelas pecakapan itu.

'_Mworago?'_

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

Layak lanjutkah?

Cuma 2shoot kok, mohon reviewnya ya readerdeul~

Gamsahae^^


	2. Chapter 2A

_**Wedding Dress**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s) bertebaran, -newbie-, dll._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jung Hana (OC), dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* __J_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

* * *

.

Perlahan pelukan itu melonggar, kemudian saling menyelami manik pasangannya dengan dalam. Sungmin masih berdiri ditempatnya, menatap tidak percaya dengan ada yang dihadapannya. Dan detik berikutnya pemandangan paling menyakitkan harus Sungmin lihat dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca, kedua bibir itu menyatu, mereka berciuman. Ia menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya dan berjalan terseok untuk menggapai pintu keluar, tak kuasa untuk terus menyaksikan lebih lama adegan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Dan seakan dunia milik mereka, dua orang yang makin_ intens _–berciuman- itu tak sedikitpun menyadari kepergian seseorang dari ruangan itu yang telah -tak sengaja- mereka sakiti. Hingga suara seseorang berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka,

"Sungmin-ah! Eh? _Mianhae_..."

"_Eonnie~_"

'Sungmin? Apa dia melihatnya?'

.

* * *

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, airmata sudah berhenti mengalir namun isakan kecil masih terdengar sesekali dari bibir _plump_-nya. Tak jarang umpatan ia dapatkan dari setiap orang yang bertabrakkan dengannya. Namun berganti dengan tatapan heran sekaligus iba karena melihat kondisi Sungmin yang seperti mayat berjalan, atau bahkan orang _frustasi_ karena gagal menikah –mengingat gaun pengantin masih melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari butik sepupunya. Ia merasakan kakinya lemas, dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut diatas rumput hijau ditaman itu. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan menetesnya –kembali- cairan bening dari mata _foxy_-nya.

"Hiks~" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir _plump_-nya.

.

"_**Mm- Hana-ya~"**_

"_**Ne, eonnie?"**_

"_**Aku ingin gaun pengantin yang dipajang dikamarmu!"**_

"_**Andwae! Itu kubuat khusus untuk hari pernikahanku nanti."**_

"_**Cih! Pacar saja tidak punya, bagaimana bisa menikah?"**_

"_**Sudah kubilang, aku menunggu pangeranku datang melamarku!"**_

"_**Ya, ya, yaa~ Nona pengkhayal!"**_

"_**Yak! Berhenti mengejekku! Lihat saja nanti, pasti kau iri melihat pangeran tampan-ku."**_

"_**Tidak. Pangeranku pasti lebih tampan."**_

.

Hikss~ hikss~

.

"_**Mau kuceritakan satu rahasia?"**_

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"_**Ehmm.. Kyuhyun pernah mengalami trauma dengan cerita cintanya."**_

"_**Jjinja?"**_

"_**Ne.. Cinta pertamanya adalah hoobae di Senior High School-nya. Namun belum genap 2bulan yeoja itu memutuskan hubungan mereka."**_

"_**Waeyeo?"**_

"_**Tanpa alasan."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Tapi, tak lama tersiar kabar kalau yeoja itu pindah ke Negara tempat orang tuanya berada, Jepang. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ia sudah –meninggal."**_

"_**Ya Tuhan~"**_

"_**Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana terpukulnya Kyuhyun waktu itu, dia benar-benar terpuruk. Senyum dan ke-evil-an khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun menghilang seiring dengan perginya cinta itu. Aku dan Donghae, juga kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."**_

"…"

"_**Sampai kau datang dan mulai mengisi kehidupan Kyuhyun, dengan caramu sendiri. Kuharap kau bisa segera mengembalikan senyumnya."**_

"_**Ne, Yaksokhae~"**_

.

Hikss~ hikss~

.

"_**Ck! Apa maumu?"**_

"_**Hanya ingin menemanimu, kau seperti orang linglung. Berjalan tanpa tujuan, aku takut kau tersesat."**_

"_**Bukan urusanmu."**_

"_**Tentu urusanku, karena kau—" 'adalah orang yang kucintai'**_

"_**Ck! Berisik!"**_

_**Drap..drap..drap..**_

"_**Hhhhh~"**_

"_**Hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**_

.

Hikss~ hiksss~ kenapa?

.

"_**Kyu!"**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun! Yak! Tunggu aku!"**_

"_**Kyu! Aissshhh~"**_

"_**Apalagi Lee Sungmin!"**_

"_**Mm- mm-"**_

"_**Ck!"**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu.. Haissshhh~ kenapa kalau sudah berhadapan kelu sekali~?"**_

.

Hiks~

.

"_**Lee Sungmin, keumanhajja!"**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu seberapa hebatnya yeoja-mu hingga kau seperti ini, aku tahu aku tak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan, tapi setidaknya lihatlah aku."**_

"_**Lee Sung—"**_

"_**Sudah cukup kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, ijinkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu. Mengembalikan senyum indahmu dan menggapai cinta tulus darimu. Ijinkan aku.. hiks~ Saranghae~ nan jeongmal saranghaeyeo~ hiks~"**_

"_**Sssttt… Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak bicara -Mianhae~"**_

"_**K-Kyu~?"**_

"…"

"_**Saranghaeyeo~ jeongmal saranghae~"**_

"…_**Hmm, arratta~"**_

.

Hiks~ kau tak pernah mencintaiku~

.

"_**Apa kau punya cinta sejati?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Orang bilang, cinta sejatimu adalah cinta pertamamu."**_

"_**Oh ya?"**_

"_**Emm! Itu tak pernah mati walaupun tak ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dan memiliki jodoh masing-masing. Bahkan sampai –mati.."**_

_**DEG**_

"…_**Bb-benarkah?"**_

.

Hiks~ itu memang benar..

.

"_**Apa kalian belum berencana menikah?"**_

"_**Appa—"**_

"_**Aa- aku memang berencana untuk melamar Sungmin hari ini, tapi dengan cara yang romantis. Aaahh—Abeoji menggagalkannya! aissshhh~"**_

"_**Hahahahahahh~ mian, cepatlah menikah. Appa ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu. Bukan begitu, Eomma?"**_

"_**Tentu saja."**_

.

_Eomma~ Appa~_

.

"_**Kyu, apa yang kau katakan pada Appa hanya bercanda kan?"**_

"…"

"_**Kyu?"**_

"_**Tidak! Menikahlah denganku Lee Sungmin!"**_

"_**Kk-Kyu~?"**_

"_**Kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan ini, kenapa tak kita lanjutkan saja pada ikatan suci?"**_

"_**Tapi Kyu-"**_

"_**Cukup jawab 'Ya' Min.."**_

"…_**Yy-ya Kyu, aku mau~"**_

"_**Terimakasih~"**_

.

" Ya Tuhan~ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mereka masih saling mencintai~ Kyuhyun tak pernah mencintaiku~ hiks~"

Sungmin benar-benar dilanda _dilemma_ yang sangat besar. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun, disisi lain ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hana, adik sepupunya. Sungmin mengerti benar mereka masih saling mencintai. Kejadian menyakitkan yang baru saja disaksikannya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Kyuhyun memang tak pernah mencintainya.

Kyuhyun bukan sengaja melupakan Hana, itu karena ia terbiasa dengan adanya Sungmin, jadi ia bisa sedikit menghilangkan bayang-bayang Hana dihidupnya. Memang setelah rumor tentang meninggalnya Hana –cinta pertamanya-, Kyuhyun sangat amat tak mampu menerima kenyataan hingga hanya bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Namun setelah hadirnya sosok Lee Sungmin, perlahan senyum tulus dan indah yang dikagumi banyak orang terlukis lagi diwajah _stoic_ itu.

Hingga setelah berhubungan 5tahun lamanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminang Sungmin menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan melupakan cinta pertamanya. Namun, apa setelah Hana –cinta pertamanya- kembali, akankah Kyuhyun tetap pada keputusannya? Memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin semakin sakit.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin mendongak perlahan untuk menatap seorang namja yang balik menatapnya cemas, "_Oppa~"_ panggilnya lirih.

**GREPP**

Lengan kekar namja itu sigap menahan tubuh limbung Sungmin, "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hikss~ Yesungie _Oppa~_" Tangis Sungmin mengadu.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah.." Desak Yesung.

"Kyu—" Belum selesai berbicara Sungmin sudah ambruk didekapan hangat Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah!"

.

* * *

.

Sungmin terdiam menatap daun-daun kering yang berserakkan dijalanan. Ini memang musim gugur, musim yang ia pilih untuk hari bahagianya menyandang status Ny. Cho. Sungmin tertawa miris mengingatnya, sadar akan ketidak pantasannya mengharap hal semu.

Ini sudah dua hari setelah kejadian dibutik itu, Sungmin meminta libur dengan alasan sakit. Memang benar kan dia sakit? Sakit hati tepatnya. Dengan sengaja ia menghidari untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, namun seakan tak peduli Kyuhyun tak pernah menemuinya bahkan menghubunginya atau sekedar mengirim pesan untuknya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, segera ia hapus jejak airmata yang tak terasa telah lolos begitu saja dari mata_ foxy_-nya.

Cklekk

"_Eonnie~_"

Suara cempreng khas sepupunya menyapu gendang telinga Sungmin setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. "Hana-ya" panggilnya lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Namun senyum itu memudar seiring matanya melihat sosok yang begitu dicintainya muncul dibelakang Hana. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, Sungmin bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran dibalik tatapannya. Namun ia tak ingin berharap lebih, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Hana dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau kenapa eonnie? Wookie _eonnie_ bilang kau pingsan saat Yesung _Oppa _menemukanmu ditaman."

"Aku tak apa, hanya kelelahan. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Sungmin sambil membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya lebih lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hana tak percaya. "Kau menghilang begitu saja waktu itu, aku sangat khawatir."

"_Mianhae_" Sesal Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, mengingat kejadian itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

"Ah _eonnie_, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun_ Oppa_. –Pangeran tampan-ku." Kalimat terakhirnya Hana bisikkan tepat ditelinga kiri Sungmin, membuat Sungmin meliriknya dan melihat ada jutaan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata itu.

"_Nn ne, annyeonghaseyeo_ Lee Sungmin_ imnida_. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-sshi."

"_Yy-ye, cheo-cheonmanaeyeo _Sungmin-sshi."

Hening sesaat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar diliputi perasaan canggung saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Hana menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, "Kau sering menguatkan aku _eonnie_, kali ini aku yang harus menguatkanmu."

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah dengar kalau pernikahanmu batal."

**DEG**

_Refleks _Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk. "_N-ne_, mm-mungkin kami memang ti-tidak ber-jodoh." Sungmin tercekat, ia merasakan mata sembabnya mulai memanas -lagi.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik _eonnie._" Hibur Hana.

"Hmm, semoga.." Lirih Sungmin tak yakin.

"Itu harus! Dan tentunya harus lebih tampan. Ah, tapi tak akan ada yang setampan pangeran-ku." Ujar Hana ceria. "Apa kau tahu _eonnie_?_"_

"_Mwo?"_

" Kami akan segera menikah, secepatnya."

**JDERRR**

Airmatanya meleleh tanpa bisa dicegah, namun Sungmin segera menghapusnya kasar saat mendapati tatapan heran Hana.

"_Eonnie, Waeyeo?"_

"_Aa-aniya_, aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya kalian menemukan 'kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya'." Sungmin benar-benar merasakan sesak semakin menghimpit dadanya, Hana sempat mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Maaf _eonnie.."_

'Ya Tuhan~ apa Hana mengetahuinya?'

"Seharusnya aku tak memberitahu kabar bahagia ini saat kau sedang terpuruk." Lirih Hana menyesal, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sendu.

"Tak apa, aku ikut bahagia."

Kyuhyun bersumpah, pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam kala melihat mata yang selalu bersinar indah itu kini meredup. Ia benar-benar seperti pengecut, hanya bisa menatap nanar tanpa berniat menyela pada dua yeoja yang sama-sama berarti dihidupnya. Benarkah dua-duanya berarti untuknya? Tidak hanya salah satu?

.

* * *

.

Lima hari kemudian..

"Ss-sungmin?" Suaranya tercekat, menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pada makhluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan –yang disia-siakannya.

"_Annyeong^^"_ Senyum manis itu..

**GREPP**

Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat Kyuhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba, "Kk-kyuhyun-ah~" Lirihnya.

"_Mianhae, _Min.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. Sungmin terhenyak, perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "_Jeongmal mianhae_.."

Sungmin tersenyum miris menangkap arti dari kata 'maaf' Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagia mereka, didalam gereja yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka seharusnya mereka mengikarkan janji sehidup-semati. Namun ikrar itu sudah terlanjur lenyap sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun sudah memilih keputusan yang tepat dengan melepasnya dan kembali pada Hanna yang lebih membutuhkannya. Saat dekapan Kyuhyun semakin erat, membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh!" Seru Sungmin melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ming~"

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut, "Kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya Kyu." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang teramat manis. Tangannya mencoba melepas tali kalung yang terdapat cincin sebagai gantungannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

"Ming ini—"

.

"_**Emm.. aku tak punya persiapan apa-apa. Tapi.. aku selalu membawa ini."**_

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"_**Cincin."**_

"_**Tapi, kenapa pakai tali?"**_

"_**Emm.. kau akan memakaikannya dijari manismu ketika aku sudah—"**_

"_**Sudah apa?"**_

"_**Sudah— memberikan seluruh hatiku untukmu.. Tak apa kan?"**_

"_**Huh? **__**—Aa-**_arrasseo, ayo pakaikan untukku!"

_**.**_

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar, "Terimakasih sudah pernah mempercayakan benda berharga itu padaku, sudah waktunya aku kembalikan dan kau berikan pada orang yang tepat." Berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan suaranya. "Juga kau pakaikan dijari manisnya."

"Ming~"

"Panggilan yang indah, aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum sendu.

"…" Kyuhyun tak merespon, sebagian hatinya membeku.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku titip ini untuk Hana," Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar ketangan Kyuhyun, "Ini hadiah dariku, maaf aku tak bisa menghadiri hari bahagia kalian. Kau tahu aku tak akan sanggup." Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan sebulir cairan yang lolos dari matanya.

"_Mianh—_" Kyuhyun terbelalak, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Walau hanya sedetik tapi _berefek _besar pada kinerja jantung Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdetak diatas normal.

Dengan mata sembab Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis, jemarinya –kembali- mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Selamat tinggal Kyu, semoga kau selalu bahagia." Seakan bibirnya kelu, kakinya mendadak kaku, Kyuhyun hanya diam saat melihat Sungmin melangkah menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia memejamkan mata erat kala terngiang ucapan Sungmin sebelum ia pergi.

'_Saranghae, yeongwonhie~'_

_._

_**—**_"_Nado_.."

Terlambat, hanya angin lalu yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Boong deh~

TBC

Saya nggak mau lebam karna dikeroyok sama reader semua hehehe :D  
Saya pastiin KyuMin happy end, tapi kita siksa dulu mereka okeh!? Nyahahahah =D #bener2 dikeroyok LoL  
Makasih buat sambutan hangat(?)nya, saya jadi semangat buat terus bikin ff *,*

Big thank's to :

Song HyoRa137 : ollaollella : Sparkyu-Min : Hyugi Lee : cho kyura : Qnnie love nest : HeeYeon : Ms. Kim : Shanchoco : Guest : kasygirl : Princess kyumin : hyunyoung : hyuknie : mitade13 : ImSFS : Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Cho SungMin : Park Min Rin : nannaa : Monnom : Cho Minnie : dan 'beberapa' sider(s)..

Maaf blum bisa bales review-nya, ngga kuat ngantuk , dichap depan aja ya^^

Review lagi ya cingudeul~

Gamsahae~^^ #bow


	3. Chapter 2B

_**Wedding Dress**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s) bertebaran, -newbie-, dll._

_Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Jung Hana (OC), dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* __J_

_UNLIKE? DON'T READ! N' DON'T BASH!_

_._

_^^enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diatas rerumputan taman itu, tangan kanannya mengepal erat dan meremas sebuah benda mungil berbentuk lingkaran yang 'dikembalikan' oleh seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-hari 'terpuruknya'. Matanya menatap nanar pada isi dari dalam kotak yang baru saja dibukanya. Sebuah gaun cantik berwarna _soft pink_, disinyalir milik _yeoja_ yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Ia kenal betul dengan gaun itu, karena pemiliknya sempat memamerkan _sketsa design_—yang masih berantakkan—nya pada Kyuhyun dan meminta pendapatnya. Sungmin bilang akan meminta bantuan sepupunya, Jung Hana—yang baru tiba dari Jepang sebulan yang lalu—untuk memperbaiki _design _itu dan merancangnya menjadi sebuah gaun cantik yang akan dipakainya pada hari pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka ternyata Jung Hana yang Sungmin maksud adalah Jung Hana-nya, cinta pertamanya. Dari sekian banyak nama Jung Hana didunia, kenapa harus dia yang jadi sepupu Sungmin? Kyuhyun benar-benar dihantui perasaan bimbang, keyakinannya tentang kehidupan masa depan yang bahagia bersama Sungmin mulai goyah saat Hana kembali hadir dihidupnya. Apa ini sebuah rintangan untuk hubungannya bersama Sungmin? atau memang ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk Sungmin, melainkan dengan Hana?

Dan dengan bodohnya ia hanya diam saja ketika mendengar dari Ryeowook bahwa Yesung menemukan Sungmin pingsan ditaman yang tak jauh dari butik Hana. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin melihat ia yang tengah berpelukan—bahkan berciuman—dengan Hana sebelumnya. Kyuhyun merasakan kekebalan hatinya saat itu, ia tak tergerak sedikitpun untuk menanyakan keadaan Sungmin lebih jelas pada Ryeowook, ataupun memastikannya sendiri.

Hingga saat kunjungannya dengan Hana keapartemen Sungmin, Kyuhyun dibuat tercengang. Bukan hanya keadaan sang—mantan—kekasih yang terlihat mencemaskan, tapi juga dengan keadaan apartemen kecil itu. Kyuhyun yakin betul, terakhir kali dia berkunjung keadaannya tak seperti ini. Sebelumnya, dinding-dinding bercat _pink _itu penuh dengan _selca_ mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—tapi, sejak kapan hanya ada satu _frame _lukisan _abstrak_ yang berukuran jumbo?

Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, ia hanya bisa menunduk merenungi segala macam perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Sampai saat Hana memperkenalkannya pada Sungmin, ia dilanda kegugupan dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Namun seketika Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya saat Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan kalimat _formal_-nya, seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Dan Kyuhyun semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dengan polosnya menjabat tangan Sungmin, balas memperkenalkan diri dengan sama _formal_ -nya.

Saat didera kecanggungan, ia kembali dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan Hana bahwa Sungmin batal menikah, membatalkan secara sepihak lebih tepatnya. Setidaknya itu pemikiran Kyuhyun, karena ia adalah—mantan—calon pasangan mempelai Sungmin dan tak pernah sekalipun membatalkan pernikahannya. Tapi Hana tak tahu tentang itu, yang ia tahu bahwa "Sungmin batal menikah" bukan "membatalkan pernikahannya secara sepihak". Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ia hanya bisa menunduk—lagi—seolah lantai lebih menarik untuk ia pandangi pada saat itu. Ia juga tak menyadari Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, dan saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah tanpa berniat membantah atau berbuat apapun.

Didetik berikutnya Kyuhyun benar-benar dilanda _shock _yang teramat berlebihan, Hana mengatakan bahwa mereka—ia dan Hana—akan segera menikah. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tak pernah mengucapkan hal itu. Hanya karena Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu berada disisinya, lantas Hana menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menikahinya? _What the—_? Namun saat melihat bagaimana ekpresi 'bahagia' Hana, lagi-lagi ia tak mampu membantah—sekalipun itu tak sesuai kenyataan dan menjadi kesalahpahaman.

Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat dengan jelas satu tetes airmata mengalir dipipi _chubby_ itu. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya seperti dihantam batu keras hingga memuntahkan darahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesali mengapa ia harus dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini? Sampai ia—kembali—mendengar jawaban 'sederhana' dari bibir ranum itu ingin rasanya ia menimpali, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Hingga ia hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah—lagi—, imbasnya, itu jadi mimpi buruknya selama lima hari ini.

Dan sekarang puncaknya, Sungmin tidak main-main dengan keputusannya. Pagi itu Sungmin mengajaknya bertemu, disuatu tempat yang begitu Sungmin kagumi. Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu bahwa tempat yang dimaksud adalah tempat ini, namun saat melihat _siluet_ tubuh mungil yang begitu dikenalnya, seketika rasa bersalah menghimpit dadanya. Ia duduk tenang disebuah bangku taman, tatapan matanya menerawang kosongtepat pada objek dihadapannya. Sebuah bangunan kebanggaan umat Kristiani yang biasa dipakai untuk acara kebesaran mereka, termasuk pernikahan. '_Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku sepengecut ini?"_'

Namun Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat berkutik lagi saat Sungmin mengucap 'perpisahan' padanya. Ini sudah berakhir, kisahnya dengan Sungmin sudah berakhir. Tepat didepan sebuah gereja yang—seharusnya—menjadi tempat mereka disahkan menjadi sepasang suami istri, hari ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, matanya telah memerah dan berembun hingga saat ia memejamkan matanya setitik_ Kristal _bening untuk pertama kali jatuh perlahan mengaliri pipinya.

"_Mianhae _Sungmin-ah, _mianhae_…" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

.

* * *

.

"Teukkie-ah!"

"Chullie-ah~"

Cho Heechul bersama sang suami Cho Hangeng mendatangi kediaman Lee Teuk dan Lee Kangin—orangtua Sungmin—hari itu. Sebelumnya mereka mengunjungi apartemen Sungmin terlebih dahulu, namun tetangganya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah pindah ke kediaman keluarganya. Heechul dan Leeteuk memang akrab, tepat saat pertemuan keluarga Lee dan Cho untuk membicarakan pernikahan anak mereka, dulu. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa mereka lahir ditahun yang sama, hubungan mereka benar-benar terjalin dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng dan Kangin, walaupun perusahaan yang mereka kelola bergerak dibidang yang berbeda, namun itu tak jadi halangan untuk membuat mereka menjadi satu keluarga. Bahkan mereka mempunyai rencana untuk mengembangkan bisnis kerjasama kelak.

Seketika Heechul maupun Hangeng mengerutkan alis mendapati 'kesibukan' yang terjadi dirumah itu, Leeteuk terlihat sibuk dengan perabotan rumah yang ia masukkan kedalam kardus-kardus yang cukup besar, sementara Kangin juga tampak sibuk memerintahkan 'pesuruh' menutupi barang-barang seperti sofa dan lemari untuk menghindari debu dengan kain putih. Terlihat seperti rumah ini akan ditinggalkan penghuninya, benarkah?

.

Disebuah taman dibelakang kediaman keluarga Lee, para orangtua itu berkumpul ditemani teh hangat yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga Leeteuk memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"_Mianhae…_" Tak ada tanggapan dari siapapun, ketiga orang lainnya memutuskan untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan _yeoja_ paruh baya berwajah malaikat itu. "6 hari yang lalu…

.

'**Cklekk'**

"**Minnie-ah~" Leeteuk menghampiri sang anak yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya dengan tergesa, mendapat kabar bahwa anaknya yang sangat jarang jatuh sakit membuat ia panik dan rela kembali ke Seoul ketika sedang menemani suaminya—Ayah Sungmin—dinas diluar kota. **

"_**Eo-eomma**_**~" Lirih Sungmin terkejut.**

**Leeteuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin, apa benar Sungmin terkena demam tinggi seperti apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook saat mengabarinya, tapi **_**nihil**_**, suhu tubuh Sungmin normal seperti tidak sedang sakit demam. Namun, wajahnya yang seputih susu itu pucat pasi dan terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Leeteuk juga menemukan jejak airmata yang belum mengering dipipi anaknya, "Minnie-ah~ apa yang terjadi **_**chagi**_**~?"**

**Sungmin beringsut menghindar saat tangan sang **_**eomma**_** mencoba menggapai pipi **_**chubby**_**-nya, Sungmin tahu betul apa tujuannya. "Aa-aku tidak apa-apa **_**eomma**_**." Jawab Sungmin tergagap, menunduk untuk menghapus sendiri airmatanya dan menghindari tatapan khawatir sang **_**eomma.**_** Namun saat ekor matanya mendapati raut kecewa diwajah sang **_**eomma**_**, **_**impuls **_**ia gelagapan, "Su-sungguh **_**eomma**_**, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya meyakinkan dengan senyum tulus pada sang **_**eomma**_** dan menggenggam erat tangan **_**yeoja **_**yang paling ia sayangi itu.**

**Namun, **_**insting**_** seorang ibu membuat Leeteuk tak bisa membantah bahwa anaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Itu bukan senyum Sungmin-nya, itu seperti senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menutupi kekalutan hati anaknya. Perlahan Leeteuk memeluk sang anak begitu erat, tak lama kemudian tubuh dalam dekapannya itu bergetar. Lambat laun isakan yang semula lirih itu berubah menjadi raungan pilu.**

"**Sssttt…" Ujar Leeteuk menenangkan. Ia hanya membiarkan anaknya untuk melepaskan kepedihan yang sedang dialaminya, tanpa dijelaskan pun Leeteuk tahu anaknya sedang menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Entah apa itu, untuk saat ini Leeteuk hanya bisa berbagi kehangatan melalui dekapan kasih sayang seorang ibu sampai Sungmin siap membagi ceritanya.**

**15menit berlalu, Sungmin telah berhenti menangis. Leeteuk merasakan nafas Sungmin mulai teratur, walau sesegukan masih terdengar sesekali dari bibir **_**plump**_**-nya. Perlahan Leeteuk melepaskan rengkuhannya, dilihatnya wajah malaikat kecilnya begitu damai dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin tertidur. Jelas saja, Sungmin belum tidur dari kemarin, yang ia lakukan hanya melamun dan menangis.**

**Ia menolak untuk ditemani sahabatnya, Ryeowook, hanya ingin sendiri katanya. Karena merasa khawatir, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menghubungi Leeteuk dengan mengatakan kebohongan bahwa Sungmin terkena demam tinggi. Leeteuk kembali meraba dahi mulus sang anak, dan kali ini benar-benar panas. Leeteuk panik, namun saat ia akan beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil peralatan untuk mengompres tangan lemah Sungmin menahannya.**

"_**Eomma**_**~" Panggil Sungmin lirih.**

"_**Ne chagi, waeyo**_**?" Tanya sang eomma lembut.**

"**Jangan pergi~"**

"_**Anni,**__**eomma**_** hanya ingin mengambil es untuk mengompresmu **_**chagi**_**."**

"**Tak usah, **_**eomma**_**." Cegah Sungmin seraya mempererat genggaman tangannya dilengan sang **_**eomma**_**.**

"**Tapi—" Leeteuk tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya lagi saat menyaksikan sang anak memejamkan mata dan—kembali— menangis, namun kali ini tanpa suara.**

"_**Ne**_**, **_**eomma**_** disini **_**chagi**_**, tak akan kemana-mana." Berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya, walau tenggorokkannya tercekat dan pipinya telah basah oleh airmata, melihat sang anak yang begitu rapuh membuatnya ikut merasakan kesedihan itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut panjang Sungmin membuat sang anak nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. Hal yang jarang ia dapatkan semenjak memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan terpisah dari orangtuanya.**

"_**Mianhae eomma**_** ~" **

"_**Gwaenchana**_**, menangislah sampai kau puas **_**chagiya**_**~"**

**Namun sepertinya Sungmin tak tega untuk terus menangis dihadapan sang **_**eomma**_** saat mendapati airmata yang mengalir dipipi **_**yeoja**_** paruh baya itu. Tangannya bergerak lembut untuk menghapusnya, "**_**Uljima eomma**_**." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis.**

**Leeteuk membalas senyum itu dengan tak kalah manisnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang berada dipipinya.**

"_**Eomma, **_**aku—"**

"_**Ne?**_**" melihat keraguan Sungmin, Leeteuk begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sungmin katakan.**

"**Bolehkah—aku membatalkan pernikahanku?"**

"_**MWORAGO**_**?" Leeteuk terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut, Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan mata erat-erat seperti siap menerima 'amukan' sang **_**eomma**_**.**

"_**Waeyo**_**?" Sungmin mendongak, menatap tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan intonasi teramat lirih, berbeda dengan perkiraannya bahwa sang **_**eomma **_**akan memarahinya.**

"**Aku—aku hanya belum siap…" Kerutan timbul didahi **_**yeoja**_** paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu setelah mendengar jawaban dari bibir Sungmin, itu adalah alasan paling konyol untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Memang mereka tak berencana menyelenggarakan perayaan yang meriah—mengingat kedua mempelai sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang—tapi hanya akan dihadiri kerabat dan sahabat terdekat saja, rencananya. Hingga tak akan mungkin sampai 'mencemarkan nama baik', baik keluarga Lee maupun keluarga Cho. **

**Sebelumnya ia melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dimata sang anak yang akan dipinang kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu dan rela mengatur sendiri persiapan pernikahannya, namun sekarang sinar itu meredup, kenapa? Ia ingin bertanya, namun saat melihat tatapan memelas dari mata **_**foxy**_** itu ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menuruti keinginan sang anak, walau tampak ragu.**

"**Aku juga ingin secepatnya pergi ke Kanada." Sejenak Leeteuk merasa terkejut mendengarnya, namun saat merasakan pelukan Sungmin yang semakin mengerat dan bahunya yang terasa basah, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.**

"**Baiklah."**

.

...Sampai saat ini aku masih belum berani bertanya apa-apa, ia selalu menghindar. hiks~"

Leeteuk mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tangisan lirih dipelukan Kangin, sementara Hangeng terlihat menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat menimpali. Lain halnya keadaan Heechul yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk, pipinya tampak basah oleh airmata. Heechul tahu betul penyebab atas batalnya pernikahan anak-anak mereka, ia sendiri merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa diam saja menyaksikan peristiwa ini. Namun Heechul sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat Kyuhyun berkunjung ke restorannya. Mulanya Heechul mengira Kyuhyun ingin mengunjungi Sungmin, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang _yeoja_ cantik berpostur tinggi muncul dari belakang tubuh sang anak. Heechul kenal betul siapa dia, ia sempat bertemu dengan _yeoja _itu saat hari kelulusan Kyuhyun lulus di Senior High School-nya. Itu Jung Hana, _hoobae_ anaknya, cinta pertama-nya.

Terbukanya Kyuhyun membuat Heechul mengetahui semua kehidupan pribadi sang anak, termasuk tentang rumor meninggalnya Jung Hana. Ia sempat _frustasi_melihat keterpurukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah 180 derajat hingga orangtua bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah kehabisan akal. Namun saat kehadiran seorang _yeoja_ mungil nan manis bernama Lee Sungmin, Heechul bisa bernafas lega karena perlahan 'sedikit' pancaran kehidupan muncul diwajah sang anak, catat : sedikit. Meski begitu ia tak mempermasalahkannya, setidaknya Heechul bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang sempat menghilang.

Sampai saat Kyuhyun meminta izin padanya dan sang suami untuk meminang Lee Sungmin, semula Heechul begitu tak percaya karena ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas masih ada keraguan di _obsidian_ milik putranya itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri Heechul ikut bahagia saat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dimata _foxy_ milik sang—mantan—calon menantu waktu itu, berharap Lee Sungmin adalah kebahagiaan yang nyata untuk Kyuhyun.

Namun harapan itu lenyap saat hadirnya kembali seseorang yang begitu 'berarti' dihidup Kyuhyun yang—katanya—berhasil lolos dari maut, Jung Hana berhasil melewati masa kritis saat operasi tumor otaknya di Jepang. Itulah sebabnya ia membuat rumor tentang kematiannya karena takut tak bisa melewati masa-masa antara hidup dan matinya. Dan kalaupun selamat, Hana tak mau menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun saat melihatnya meninggal oleh penyakit ganas. Karena dokter bilang kesembuhannya hanya untuk sementara, penyakitnya bisa saja datang kembali dan merenggut nyawanya secara perlahan.

Namun saat bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun, Hana mengaku bahwa ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu dan ingin menebusnya dengan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun, hingga tanpa sadar menjadi penyebab gagalnya pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri. Tapi dengan polosnya Kyuhyun menjawab akan selalu berada disisi Hana untuk menjaganya. Mendengar itu, Heechul hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Bukan karena ia tak setuju dengan keputusan sang anak atau tak tersentuh dengan cerita Hana, hanya saja ia diliputi perasaan bersalah karena tak bisa tegas terhadap sang anak. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun akan segera melaksanakan pernikahannya dalam beberapa hari lagi, tapi dengan mudahnya ia membatalkan pernikahannya dan memilih kembali pada mantan kekasihnya.

Dan saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin yang pertama kali membatalkan pernikahan mereka, ia benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuinya. Apalagi saat mendengar kenyataan bahwa dua yeoja yang kini hadir dihidup anaknya itu merupakan saudara. Hanya sepupu memang, namun tetap saja itu menjadi pertimbangan berat bagi seorang yeoja berhati mulia untuk rela melepaskan kebahagiaannya pada dua orang yang sama-sama disayanginya. Betapa salut dan terharunya ia terhadap ketegaran dan kelapangan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Teukie-ah, aku sudah benar-benar gagal mengajarkan tanggung jawab dan sikap tegas pada putraku Kyuhyun." Ujar Heechul memecahkan keheningan, "Sungmin, walau tak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri dari putraku, ia akan tetap menjadi putriku. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya secara langsung, kapan kalian akan berang—"

Drrrt…drrrt…

'_Eomma, Sungmin sudah pergi_…'

"Sungmin sudah pergi?"

Brukkk

Seketika keempat orang tua itu terkejut dengan suara benda jatuh tepat dibawah pintu. Leeteuk mengenal benda itu, sebuah tas berwarna _soft pink_ milik sang anak, Lee Sungmin.

"_Mi-mianhae_" Lirih seorang _yeoja_ cantik seraya membungkuk. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah potret dua sejoli yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, mungkin keluar dari dalam tas yang selama seminggu ini berada dibutiknya, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia berani membukanya.

Sreeet

Lututnya melemas, ia jatuh bersimpuh dilantai kayu disana dan setetes airmata jatuh perlahan dari matanya.

"Hana-ya~?" Dua orang _yeoja_ paruh baya disana saling berpandangan setelah hampir bersamaan memanggil nama _yeoja_ yang sama-sama mereka kenal.

.

* * *

.

**_5tahun kemudian_**

**_._**

"Mommy!" Teriak seorang _namja_ mungil dengan tangan penuh dengan makanan yang hampir semua berperisa manis dari seberang taman, dibelakangnya berdiri seorang_ namja_ dewasa dengan penampilan yang—err—berantakan dan yang bibir menggerutu, kontras sekali dengan gaya berpakaianya yang memakai jas hitam, kemeja biru langit dan celana bahan—khas seseorang yang mempunyai jabatan penting dikantor tempatnya bekerja. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil 'Mommy' itu terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari ia saksikan.

"Hello my prince!" Teriaknya balik seraya melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri dua _namja _berbeda usia itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut ikal kecoklatan—yang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah—milik _namja_ yang lebih muda. "Kali ini apa?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu pada si _namja_ dewasa.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih sibuk mempelototi _namja_ mungil yang balik menatapnya polos, "Kyuhyun _Oppa_!" kesal sang _yeoja,_ karena _namja_ yang ia panggil 'Kyuhyun' itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ck! Dia menyuruhku mengantri sampai dikerumuni _ahjumma-ahjumma_ genit Hana-ya, tapi saat aku kembali dengan susah payah aku melihatnya sudah berlumuran gulali seperti itu! Issshhh~ menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Apa benar itu _chagi_?" Tanya Hana pada _namja _mungil disana.

"Salahkan wajah _Appa_ yang mesum itu Mommy." Jawab si _namja_ mungil acuh, dan itu semakin menambah kadar kekesalan sang _Appa_—Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Cho Hyu—" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah _Oppa_, dia begitu karena dia anakmu!" Ujar Hana tersenyum geli.

"Yaah, karena itulah aku tak bisa berlama-lama marah padanya." Kemudian keduanya tertawa renyah setelah pernyataan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, sementara si _namja _mungil masih tetap sibuk menikmati cemilannya tanpa menghiraukan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Hana.

"Bagaimana hasil _chek-up_ hari ini?"

"_Eomma!_" kalimatnya harus terpotong oleh lengkingan manja sang anak, dilihatnya _yeoja_ mungil yang dipanggil 'eomma' oleh anaknya sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah lebarnya. Matanya tak berkedip melihat penampilan _yeoja _itu, dengan pakaian yang—selalu—sederhana, sebuah dress putih selutut beraksen renda dengan wajah yang di _make-up_ tipis, dan jangan lupakan kepala dengan rambut hitam legam sebahunya yang tak pernah lepas dari benda yang bernama bando. Khas seorang Lee—ah ani—Cho Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan. Walaupun diusianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga dan telah memberi Kyuhyun satu jagoan kecil, ia tetap terlihat imut.

"Annyeong My Prince!" sapa Sungmin saat telah berhadapan dengan sang anak. Dikecupnya kening, pipi kanan dan kiri serta bibir milik _namja_ mungil itu—seperti biasanya—hingga menimbulkan bunyi "chup" yang nyaring. Ia tak menyadari tatapan horror _namja_ lain yang lebih dewasa disana. Ckckck~ tampaknya ia cemburu pada anaknya sendiri.

"_Eomma_ darimana saja?" Tanya sang anak—Cho Hyunsung, dengan nada yang kelewat manja. membuat sang Appa mencibirnya.

"_Eomma _habis menebus obat Mommy-mu dulu _chagi_." Jawab Sungmin, sementara Hyunsung masih tetap melakukan aksi merajuknya.

"Kau lihat kan? Sebelum kehadiran _eomma_-nya dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi sekarang dia berlagak seperti anak manis." Gerutu Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_ disampingnya—Hana, membuat Hana terkikik geli.

"Aku mendengarnya." Dan tawa Hana semakin melebar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung bungkam karena bentakan dari dua malaikatnya.

"Dan _aegya_-ku ini memang manis, tidak sepertimu." Ujar Sungmin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun. "_Kajja chagi_, Hana-ya kita pulang. Tinggalkan saja _Evil-Appa_ satu itu!"

"_Yak! Chagiya_!"

"Hahahaha"

Tawa bahagia selalu hadir diantara keluarga kecil itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah melewati rintangan kisahnya kini bahagia dengan dikaruniai seorang malaikat kecil yang diberi nama Cho Hyunsung. Yang berparas imut seperti sang _Eomma_, Sungmin namun sifatnya cenderung menurun dari sang _Appa_, Kyuhyun.

Bertanya tentang Jung Hana? Ia memang tak pernah pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lebih tepatnya tak diizinkan. Hana kini telah benar-benar menjadi adik seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa sejak kematian orangtuanya 3tahun yang lalu, apalagi penyakitnya yang tiap hari semakin parah membuat Sungmin yang berhati halus itu tergerak untuk sekedar merawat hingga ia benar-benar sembuh. Walau hanya 1%, namun keajaiban selalu datang pada setuap orang yang berusaha bukan? Sungmin selalu mengingatkan Hana tentang hal itu.

Sungmin dan Hana memang diliputi perasaan canggung saat awal-awal pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun setelah berbicara tentang kebodohan mereka yang tanpa sadar saling berbagi cerita tentang _namja_ yang sama, tak lama kemudian hubungan itu kembali seperti semula, seperti tak pernah terjadi masalah yang besar diantara mereka.

Sungmin sudah tak bekerja lagi direstoran mertuanya, tepat saat ia mengandung Hyunsung. Ia sempat bersikeras ingin bekerja dengan alasan jenuh bila harus terus berdiam diri dirumah. Dan Hana menyarankan agar Sungmin menmbantunya dibutik saja, yang dibalas anggukkan persetujuan dari Ibunya dan Ibu mertuanya. Bahkan setelah melahirkan Sungmin masih tetap membantu Hana dibutiknya, mengingat kondisi Hana yang semakin melemah tiap harinya.

Hingga saat Hyunsung memanggil Hana dengan sebutan 'Mommy' Sungmin tak mempermasalahkannya. Sungmin tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, ia percaya Hana telah sepenuhnya melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun juga tak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan keraguannya ataupun membuat Sungmin ragu sejak mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

Drap..drap..drap..

"BODOH!" ucapan sarkartis yang terlontar dari bibir seorang _yeoja_ sukses membuat _namja_ yang tengah tertunduk itu mendongak, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa _yeoja_ itu.

"Hana-ya~" Ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hana, sinis. Kyuhyun yang masih diliputi keterkejutan menatap bingung pada pertanyaan Hana yang terkesan dingin. "Kau hanya akan diam saja?!"

"_Ne_?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau mengorbankan cintamu hanya demi aku?" Teriak Hana kesal, airmata telah membasahi pipinya. _Refleks _raut bingung Kyuhyun berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hana-ya—"

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus merebut calon suami dari _yeoja_ yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri!" kembali, teriakan Hana membuat Kyuhyun semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

"_Anniya_, Hana-ya. Aku dan Sungmin—"

"Apa kau mencintai Minnie _eonnie?"_

**DEG**

_Impuls_ Kyuhyun diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya, ia mencintai Sungmin atau tidak. Namun saat Sungmin meninggalkannya ia seperti merasakan sesak didada sebelah kirinya. Sama seperti _yeoja_ yang dihadapannya kini meninggalkannya dulu, namun kali ini lebih sesak.

"Minnie _eonnie_ akan ke Kanada untuk meneruskan _study_-nya."

"_MWO_?"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, cegahlah sebelum dia benar-benar pergi."

"Tidak mungkin…" ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kejarlah dia _Oppa_, jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku."

"Tapi Hana-ya, kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja _Oppa_, percayalah." Ujar Hana tersenyum lemah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan desakkan aimata yang terus ingin keluar dari matanya. "_Mianhae_…" ujarnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"_Gwaenchana,_ cepatlah pesawatnya take off satu jam lagi."

"_Gomawo_…"

Dan sebagai tanda berakhirnya kisah mereka, Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman tulus tepat didahi _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku menyayangimu."

**Nyuttt**

Hana merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar ungkapan sayang dari bibir Kyuhyun, bukan cinta seperti sebelumnya. Airmata itu kembali membasahi pipinya, namun sepertinya kali ini sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan. Ia teramat bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia dengan pilihannya.

.

"MING-AH! LEE SUNGMIN!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Teriakan itu menggema diseluruh penjuru bandara. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan orang yang merasa terganggu dengan suaranya. Ia masih sibuk memanggil _yeoja_-nya, _yeoja _yang hampir membuatnya mati karena rasa penyesalan.

"SUNGMIN-AH!" teriaknya lagi, matanya masih tetap sibuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin-nya. Tangannya menggenggam erat dua buah benda yang sama berarti baginya. Tubuhnya ambruk setelah perasaan putus asa itu muncul karena hampir seluruh penjuru bandara ia tak dapat menemukan Sungmin. Runtuhlah harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia menangis lirih dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan didalam gaun pengantin milik Sungmin, genggaman tangannya yang kuat membuat kain gaun itu kusut.

"Ming-ah, mianhae—

—Saranghae~"

"Nado~"

**DEG**

Hening. Kyuhyun merasakan seperti melayang diudara kosong, jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih kencang diatas normal.

"Ming~?"

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Mendongak, mencoba memperjelas asal suara lembut itu. Benarkah ia tak bermimpi? Wajah berkulit seputih susu itu hanya berjarak satu meter dihadapannya. Dengan ragu ia mendekat, "Sungmina-ah! Minnie-ah!" panggilnya tak percaya. Dan saat melihat senyuman itu Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya tak lagi berpijak, dengan gerakan teramat cepat ia segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Ming~" Panggilnya lirih, ada getaran dalam suaranya. Kyuhyun tak peduli ia akan disebut cengeng saat itu, ia hanya terlalu bahagia.

"_Pabbo_~" Umpat Sungmin dengan intonasi yang sama, suaranya tercekat kemudian membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"_Arrayeo~ naneun jeongmal pabbonika…mianhae…_" ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukan mereka dengan enggan. Perlahan ia membuka genggaman kuat tangan kanannya yang terdapat benda mungil bertali yang membuat tangannya memerah dan hampir lecet. Tanpa ragu ia lepaskan tali itu dan memasangkan cincin indahnya dijari manis Lee Sungmin.

"_Saranghaeyo, jeongma.l_" ingkap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Hiks~" tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan bahagia yang terdengar. Namun Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia segera teringat gaun kusut yang tak sengaja ia sampirkan dipundaknya saat hendak membuka tali tadi.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya, sekarang. _Kajja!_"

Sungmin tak sempat menjawab karena Kyuhyun sudah menyeretnya. Dengan tunduk ia menuruti semua perkataan Kyuhyun agar ia mengganti bajunya dimobil saja, tak ada waktu katanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap tak percaya saat Kyuhyun membawanya kembali pada tempat mereka berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia adalah kehadiran orang-orang yang disayanginya disana. Eomma dan Appa-nya, Tuan dan Ny. Cho—mertuanya, Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, serta seseorang yang amat sangat berperan aktif pada kisahnya ini, Jung Hana adik sepupunya.

Akhirnya hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari bahagia mereka. Walau dilakukan tanpa persiapan yang matang, mereka tetap mengikrarkan janji sehidup-semati dengan khidmat, tepat sore hari itu. Dengan perayaan sederhana yang diadakan dikediaman keluarga Cho malam harinya, namun tak mengurangi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari setiap orang yang ada didalamnya, termasuk kedua mempelai.

Kyuhyun berjanji, akan selalu menjaga cinta sejatinya hingga akhir, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Mereka berjanji akan selalu saling menjaga dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka walau berbagai rintangan terus menghalangi.

.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan chap ini, jujur saya sempet down karna bernagi alasan. Aaarrrggghhh~ kalo gak karna sodari "Monnom" yang terus nagih buat dilanjut saya gak akan punya semangat lagi, gomawo cingu. Tentunya reader lain juga, jeogmal gomawoyo cingu-deul sudah menunggu FF abal ini.

Inilah kisah KyuMin yang berakhir ditangan saya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan, kemampuan otak saya cuma segini. Ini termasuk chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat llhooo~ #LoL Kalo gak puas, dipuas-puasin aja ya! Hehehe xD #digeplak

Ah untuk typo(s), maaf saya buta(?) soal itu, uda beberapa kali melalui proses editing, kalo masi ada harap dimaklum. -_-v

Oh iya, untuk yang menunggu From U, Only U #emang ada? :D Yaa ada gak ada saya minta maaf, sepertinya ff itu akan di discontinued..karena setelah saya baca lagi ternyata ceritanya ancurrrrr buangeeettt, yaa walopun yang ini juga gak kalah ancurnya. Kkk~ xD selain itu juga saya kehilangan mood utk nerusinnya #moody xD

Karena ini udah panjang banget, jeongmal mianhae saya belum bisa nepatin janji buat bales reviewnya satu-satu. Dan sebagai pemintaan maaf, kalo gak ada halangan besok saya mau nge-post YAOI pertama saya, moga ceritanya gak ikut-ikutan ancur juga. Hihi xD

.

Big thank's to :

Monnom, Rieke Ilma, hyuknie, Jotha Aurigth, Sparkyu-Min, kasygirl, Aey raa kms, nanna, ibchoco, Min-ah, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hyunyoung, dessykyumin, ImSFS, NaeKyu, audrey musaena, desi2121, ming0101, fishyank, Song HyoRa137, Guest_cutie, Kyuminlovers, HAEdgehog, Guest_1, Guest_2, Qnnie love nest, Ms. Kim, Park Min Rin, Adindabungap, olive1315, mademoiselle, KimRyeonii, nana, dirakyu, KMS kyuminshipper, sparkyumin, Princess kyumin, KyuMin21, Vhentea, Mingriew-chan, bbuingbbuing137, evilminnie14, marhstyn gedcint, nandaLJ1307, HeeYeon, cho kyura, cho i chan, HANA, cho han kyo 137, coffewie, Shelly, aiichan, cho minyu, rinyeol, Cho Miku, eye, Cho Minnie, sha, Guest_3, pinkvirga, Cho Sung Mi, lee lee min, dan semua sider(s)..

.

Reply to a special review :

Untuk **Guest-sshi(?)**, saya akui saya memang tidak konsisten, janji 2shoot eh uda 2chap masi tbc! Maaf, apa kamu gak liat tulisan pling atas? saya kasi tittle chap kmaren dgn "Chapter 2a", dgn kata lain saya bagi chapter 2 ini menjadi 2bagian, saya yakin kamu pasti lebih ngerti dari saya. apapun itu, makasih untuk kritiknya :D

Untuk **Kayaya-sshi** dan **chabluebilubilu-sshi**, mungkin saya udah jelasin ini dijalan cerita dikit, utk lbih jlasnya saya jelasin disini, Ming sama Hana emg dket dan mreka emg sring sling crita tntang 'pangeran2nya' yg tanpa mreka sadari adalah org yg sama, karna mreka gak prnah saling kasi tau siapa nama atau marga si 'pangeran'. Kaya yg kita tau, kalo Hana selama ini tinggal di Jepang dan baru kembali ke Korea sebulan yg lalu, slama ini mreka komunikasi hanya mlalui smbungan telpon atau email. Knapa Ming bisa tau kalo Hana majang gaun dikamarnya? Karna Hana prnah mengirimkan potret gaun yang Sungmin pesan, dan kbetulan diletakkan berdampingan dgn gaun Hana. Klise memang, yaa namanya juga fiksi #ditendang. tapi, semoga penjelasan saya memuaskan ya :D

.

Terakhir,

Jeongmal gomawoyo yeorobun…

Saranghae^^

.

Review juseyo?


End file.
